The invention concerns compounds which in the present context are designated epothilone side components, viz. compounds 5 to 13 and 16 to 39. These compounds can be produced by fermenting DSM 6773 in accordance to DE 41 38 042.8.
Characterizing data of the compounds according to the invention will be compiled as follows.
Production: The processing of a raw epothilone mixture, which has been produced by fermenting DSM 6773 in a 900 l fermentor, can be drawn schematically from FIGS. 1 to 2.